The time is now!
by mayaralima
Summary: Os acontecimentos que antecederam e sucederam o beijo entre Teddy Lupin e Victoire Weasley presenciado pelo James Potter no capítulo "19 anos depois" do livro.


Fanfic: The time is now.

**Avisos:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling (exceto o Thomas Vaughan e a Samantha Hastings, que eu inventei). A história é baseada numa cena real, mas é completa invenção minha...

**N/A:** Quando li a cena do ciumento James no livro, passei a pensar nesse casalzinho de uma maneira especial e a fic acabou surgindo em meio aos meus pensamentos. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura. (Ah, não sei se a estrutura ficou boa. É a primeira vez que eu escrevo em 1ª pessoa com pontos de vista)

Capítulo Único

PoV Victoire

Mais uma vez em Hogwarts. Não acredito que Teddy Lupin não estará lá este ano de novo. Não acredito que não tive coragem de dizer a ele que o amo durante as férias, ou mesmo quando ele ainda estudava lá. Meu Merlin, por que é tão difícil assim esse tal de amor?

Teddy Lupin é o meu melhor amigo e praticamente um primo, mas prefiro não pensar muito no fato de ele ser "praticamente um primo" porque não é todo dia que uma Weasley se apaixona por um primo.

Nós nos conhecemos desde quando eu nasci. Todos os domingos a nossa família se reúne na casa de algum parente, principalmente n'A Toca, que é a casa dos meus avós paternos.

E foi assim, em um domingo, que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Eu era um bebê, portanto não me lembro do nosso primeiro olhar. Ele me diz que lembra... mas eu não sei se devo ou não acreditar, afinal ele tinha entre 1 e 2 anos de idade!

Mas o que importa é que foi assim, aos domingos, que criamos um vínculo muito grande de amizade. Ele é filho de Tonks e Remo. Os dois morreram pouco depois de ele ter nascido na guerra onde o Lord Voldemort foi derrotado e a partir de então ele foi criado pela avó materna (Andrômeda Tonks). Como a minha família era muito ligada no Remo e na Tonks eles sempre trataram o Teddy como um sobrinho. Sem contar o fato de que o tio Harry é o padrinho dele.

Crescemos juntos e ninguém faz ideia do tanto que eu sofri quando ele foi para Hogwarts. Fiquei esperando dois anos até que chegasse a minha vez de entrar para a escola também. Nesses dois anos o Teddy me trouxe docinhos de Hogsmeade e do Expresso de Hogwarts todas as vezes que ele vinha para a casa, no natal e nas férias.

E foi então que chegou a minha vez de entrar na escola. Ele já estava indo para o terceiro ano e eu ainda estava entrando no primeiro...

PoV Teddy

Merlin, que ansiedade! Eu preciso me arrumar e não me atrasar. Se eu perder o horário a plataforma 3 ½ se fecha e adeus a chance de dizer tudo o que eu sinto para a garota mais graciosa de Hogwarts de novo! Mas e a coragem de fazer isso? Ela é filha do Gui Weasley... ela é quase uma prima. Ah, não é prima coisa nenhuma, Teddy. Ela é a Victoire, a garota que você ama e pronto. Coragem, coragem!

Me lembro como se fosse hoje a primeira vez que ela foi para Hogwarts. Eu estava assim nervoso. Eu estava torcendo para que ela entrasse para a Corvinal também, mas aquele chapéu idiota selecionou ela para a Grifinória...

Mas ela ficava tão bonita naquele uniforme... eu me condenava por pensar assim dela, uma garotinha ainda, dois anos mais nova que eu!

Mas então ela foi crescendo, ficando rodeada por amigas... e amigos! Que raiva daquele Thomas Vaughan. Ele é um garoto que está um ano à frente dela. E é o garoto que eu vi beijando a minha garotinha no ano retrasado. A boca que era para eu estar beijando... Só de lembrar disso e pensar que ela vai estar sozinha lá esse ano me dá vontade de azarar o cara com uma azaração irreversível!

Mas isso não vai ser necessário. Ah, não vai mesmo! Eu vou agora mesmo para aquela plataforma. Quero só ver se eu não vou ter coragem de dizer para ela que eu a amo!

PoV Victoire

Depois de ser selecionada para a Grifinória, mesmo querendo entrar para a Corvinal, eu e o Teddy continuamos amigos, mas não tanto. Eu fiquei com muita raiva dele no segundo ano, porque ele não me convidou para o Baile de Inverno. Ele convidou a Samantha Hastings. Além de ser uma garota chata e metida a sabe-tudo ela era da Sonserina! Fiquei mais de uma semana sem falar com ele, mas ele não percebeu qual era o motivo.

No começo do ano retrasado, porém, surgiu a chance de eu me vingar dele. O Thomas Vaughan, um garoto do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa me convidou para ir com ele à Hogsmeade. Então eu fui e, bem, a gente se beijou. O beijo não era para ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. Sorte minha que ninguém viu, porque eu queria mesmo que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com o Teddy, o garoto de cabelos azuis...

Mas agora não terá mais Teddy nenhum em Hogwarts! Quem sabe nos encontramos em algum domingo, assim como tantos outros, e eu tenha coragem de dizer o que eu sinto?

– Filha, está na hora. Vamos, senão vamos chegar atrasados!

É o meu pai chamando para irmos à estação pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Não há outra opção, vou ter que ir...

PoV Teddy

Cheguei na estação. Então está na hora. Já fiz isso tantas vezes, mas ainda tenho receio de atravessar essa parede... E dessa vez nem vai ter malas para amortecer o impacto caso alguma coisa dê errado. Mas não vai dar. Nunca deu, por que daria agora?

Então vamos lá, como a vovó sempre me disse: fechar os olhos, contar e três, respirar fundo e ir...

...

Ufa. Deu certo. E, por Merlin, quanta gente aqui dentro! Como eu vou achar a Vick? Hum ali está o Harry, a Gina, o James, a Lily e o Alvo... Talvez o Gui já esteja chegando com a Vick...

...

Ela chegou, agora só preciso de um pouco de coragem. Será que a técnica da vovó também funciona com garotas? Fechar os olhos, contar até três, respirar fundo e ir...

...

Ai, minha cabeça! Ninguém me avisou que tinha uma coluna aqui. Acho melhor tirar a parte de fechar os olhos...

PoV Victoire

Senti uma mão pegar o meu braço e me puxar. Quase dei um grito, mas algo me dizia que era melhor ficar calada. Então eu me virei para ver quem estava me puxando.

– Teddy?

Meu Merlin! Por essa eu não esperava. Não mesmo, nunquinha. O Teddy estava ali, na minha frente, mais lindo do que nunca...

– Oi Vick.

– Preciso falar com você. – dissemos juntos.

– Você primeiro, então. – dissemos juntos de novo e começamos a rir.

– Você fala primeiro, já que você veio até mim. – eu disse, um pouco receosa.

O que ele teria para me dizer de tão sério? Afinal não se vai até a plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts quando não se estuda mais lá.

PoV Teddy

– Você fala primeiro, já que você veio até mim. – ela me disse parecendo um pouco intrigada.

E agora, o que eu digo?

– Olha, Vick, eu não sei como te dizer isso e também não sei como você vai receber o que eu tenho para dizer... mas o negócio é que... bem...

O que é isso? Eu vou dizer assim, direto? Alguém me disse que mulheres gostam de romantismo... Ah, já sei! Vou usar um daqueles feitiços mudos para conjurar uma flor... Professor Flitwick, eu te amo!

PoV Victoire

– ...mas o negócio é que... bem...

De repente apareceu uma flor na mão do Teddy. Uma rosa linda, delicada e com um cheiro suave e agradável.

– Eu te amo, Vick. E quero que você seja a minha garotinha para sempre... – ele me disse isso enquanto me entregava a rosa.

Estou ficando louca, é? Meu Merlin, não é possível que isso seja real!

– E então, não vai me dizer nada? – ele me perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, que deixava o rosto dele ainda mais lindo. Ah, como eu amo esse garoto!

PoV Teddy

Depois de eu me declarar daquela forma ela ficou me olhando muda, como se eu fosse uma miragem. Acho que está tentando descobrir como me dar um fora. Mas tudo bem, estou preparado para isso e sou um pouco cara-de-pau:

– E então, não vai me dizer nada? – eu perguntei e sorri.

E ela não me respondeu nada mesmo, mas está se aproximando de mim. Ela vai me beijar, é isso mesmo? Pelas barbas de Merlin! É isso mesmo. Finalmente terei os lábios da minha garotinha só para mim. Eu venci no final, Thomas Vaughan!

PoV Victoire

Então eu o beijei. O beijo foi muito melhor do que todas as vezes que o imaginei. Foi como se nós tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro. Parece que não era só eu que esperava por esse momento. O beijo estava ficando mais profundo e intenso, parecia que nós dois não queríamos que esse momento acabasse nunca mais.

– Victoire? Teddy? O que vocês estão fazendo? – ouvi a voz familiar quando já estava ficando sem fôlego e me virei para assegurar de que a voz era real.

– James? – perguntei corando instantaneamente ao ver o meu primo ali e lembrar o que eu estava fazendo e onde eu estava.

– Você se espanta? Eu é que devia estar espantado! Teddy Lupin! Eu jamais esperava isso de você! A minha prima! Aliás, nunca esperaria isso de vocês dois! A minha prima e o meu primo se agarrando na estação, minutos antes do trem partir?

– Peraí. Ela é sua prima, James. Mas eu não sou seu primo de verdade. Eu vim aqui apenas me despedir dela e... – o Teddy começou, mas foi interrompido pelo James.

– Não. Chega disso. Não quero ouvir explicações. Tchau para vocês dois. Preciso comunicar a família do que acabou de acontecer. – ele virou as costas e saiu, ainda falando sozinho e meneando a cabeça – _Nosso_ Teddy se agarrando com _nossa_ Victoire! Não, não, não...

PoV Teddy

Assim que o James saiu e eu vi a expressão tensa no rosto rubro da Vick eu comecei a rir. Rir sem parar. Então aos poucos ela começou a rir também. Eu a abracei.

– Não liga para ele. O James não passa de um garoto super ciumento! – eu disse acariciando o cabelo dela – Você tem algo mais sério para me responder agora: Você aceita ser a senhora Lupin?

– Uau. Senhora Lupin? Está pedindo uma Weasley de apenas 17 anos em casamento? – ela me olhou espantada e depois sorriu marota, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e olhando nos meus olhos.

– Ok, ok, garotinha. Então você aceita por enquanto apenas ser minha namorada? – eu perguntei, frisando o _por enquanto_.

– Sim, senhor Lupin. Eu aceito. – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho e me deu um selinho.

O apito do trem soou. Ele partiria em breve. Criei coragem para perguntar, com receio de que isso estragasse o momento:

– Só me responde uma coisa com sinceridade.

– Claro. Agora você é meu namorado.

– Me diz – Eu comecei a corar. Que pergunta idiota eu estava prestes a fazer... – Qual beijo você gostou mais: o meu ou o do Vaughan? – ela me olhou completamente espantada.

– Você viu a gente se beijando? – agora quem estava corada era ela... e como ela ficava ainda mais linda com vergonha.

O apito soou novamente. Tínhamos só mais um minuto, no máximo.

– Sim. Agora me responde. – eu disse com pressa.

Ela sorriu marota antes de prosseguir.

– Não sei. Acho que preciso de mais um beijo para decidir...

E aí ela me beijou de novo. Por Merlin, será que eu nunca vou tomar a iniciativa de um beijo?

– E então? – eu perguntei preocupado. Vai que ela achasse o beijo do outro melhor?

– Hum... deixa eu pensar... – e o apito soou novamente. Agora ela teria de ir – Tenho que ir, Teddy. Me escreva. Isso é uma ordem! – ela piscou para mim, mandou um beijo e correu em direção aos pais dela, para pegar as malas e entrar no trem.

E agora estou aqui, parado ridiculamente ao lado do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley olhando a minha garotinha na janela acenando para nós. O trem vai partir e ela não me respondeu. Terei de esperar a próxima carta.

Espera aí. Ela está sacudindo a varinha e tem um papelzinho voando na minha direção...

"_Oi meu amor._

_É claro que o seu beijo é melhor. Eu já tinha certeza disso antes mesmo de ter te beijado. E, obviamente, não precisaria de um segundo beijo para eu ter certeza disso. Eu te amo. Isso basta para você? _

_Com amor,_

_Sua Garotinha._

_P.S.: Me escreva. É mesmo uma ordem. Eu não estava brincando..."_

Ufa... que alívio. Olhei para sorrir para ela, mas o trem já partiu. Amo essa Weasley bravinha. E espero que ela fique bem sem mim em Hogwarts.

Opa. Estou do lado do meu sogro. E pelo olhar que ele acabou de me lançar, acho que já deve saber sobre filha dele e eu. Ai, Merlin, me ajude mais uma vez!

Coragem, Teddy, coragem.

Usando a técnica da vovó novamente: fechar os olhos, contar até três, respirar fundo e falar com Gui Weasley...

**N/A:** Se chegou até o fim, obrigada... rs. Se quiser me atacar uns tomates fique a vontade. Se quiser deixar um review, mesmo que contenha apenas uma palavra fique a vontade e saiba que eu ficarei beeeeem feliz...

Ah, quer saber de uma coisa? Importante mesmo para mim é que tenha gostado! :D


End file.
